Almas perdidas
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Ella quería aliviar su dolor, Él solo quería dejar atrás su obsesión por Ada, ¿Arriesgaran todo por alcanzar la paz que tanto necesitan?, ¿Incluso su amistad?. Post RE6 . Cover *Don't stop to kiss me * by JillFilth
1. Chapter 1

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.1 Reencuentro**_

_Nathan Bennett_

_Noviembre 12 1979_

_Diciembre 30 2012_

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre el campo verde de aquel frio cementerio. De pie, con un ramo de lirios blancos, Claire Redfield con lágrimas en los ojos, miraba la tumba de ese joven alegre y lleno de vida, que le prometió un mundo de sueños e ilusiones, dejó las flores sobre la fría lápida y no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima.

Se puso de pie y miró el anillo de oro que adornaba su mano izquierda, aún podía recordar el día en que Nate, como solía llamarlo, le entregó aquella joya como una promesa de la vida nueva que en breve comenzarían, hacía varios años que Claire no se tomaba unas vacaciones y decidió ir a Hawaii, lo que no sabía era que Nate estaba ahí esperándola, fue así como pasó los mejores momentos de su vida, un día al calor del atardecer y con el mar como testigo, él le pidió matrimonio haciéndola la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Poco a poco el viento comenzó a sentirse cada vez más frío, Claire se frotó los brazos intentando entrar en calor, no quería irse de Nueva York sin antes despedirse de Nate.

- Tú sabes lo mucho que odio Washington, pero debo irme.- dijo Claire con un nudo en la garganta- Mi hermano me pidió que cuidara de su familia y ya sabes que los Redfield somos personas de palabra.

Las copas de los arboles comenzaron a agitarse debido a la fuerza del viento, a Claire le gustaba creer que esa era la forma en la que Nate le respondía cada vez que hablaba con él.

- Es tarde y Jill debe estar preocupada.- Claire se agachó y acarició por última vez la placa de mármol donde estaba escrito el nombre del amor de su vida- Hasta pronto, prometo volver en cuanto todo vuelva a la calma.

Claire se levantó del suelo y tomó el camino hacia la salida del cementerio, no quería dejar Nueva York y tampoco quería dejar a Nate, pero su familia la necesitaba, dio una última mirada al lugar antes de tomar el taxi que la llevaría a su apartamento, no tenía idea de cuando volvería, solo esperaba que fuera pronto.

.

.

El ruido estridente del despertador sacó a Claire de su profundo sueño, de mala gana tomó el aparato y vio que marcaban la ocho treinta, se frotó los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama, el aroma a huevos recién hechos y pan tostado era señal de que Jill ya había comenzado su día, tomó el albornoz que estaba sobre el sillón y bajó las escaleras.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Claire se había mudado con Jill y sus sobrinos a Washington, aún había cajas de cartón esparcidas por la casa, por suerte los muebles estaban en su lugar, se miró en el espejo que colgaba en la sala de estar, su rostro lucía cansado y había perdido peso, acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja y ensayó una sonrisa esperando que le ayudara a ocultar su pena, ya no quería seguir preocupando más a su cuñada, vio un poco más abajo cerca de su escote y un par de pequeñas cicatrices se asomaban entre la tela de su pijama, las tocó suavemente antes de acomodarse de nuevo el albornoz, aquellas marcas eran el recordatorio constante del día más duro de su vida, intentó sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, el pasado no cambiaría y ahora tenía que vivir su nueva realidad.

Claire siempre había sentido una profunda admiración por la mujer de su hermano, la vio desde el quicio de la puerta sirviendo los platos del desayuno como si se tratara de la misión más importante de su vida, durante años escuchó las historias que Chris le contaba acerca de su compañera, su instinto de hermana le decía que estaba enamorado de aquella chica valiente y decidida, pero él nunca lo admitía, después de creerla muerta y buscarla por casi cuatro años por fin aceptó que estaba loco por ella y no dejó pasar mucho tiempo antes de convertirla en su esposa.

La pequeña Emma golpeaba con su cuchara el plato de cereales que tenía frente a ella, en cuanto vio a su tía acercarse, sonrió y extendió sus bracitos, Claire tenía una fuerte debilidad por sus sobrinos, tomó a la niña en brazos, el aroma a talco y loción de bebé la hizo recordar la veces que habló con Nate acerca de formar una familia, contuvo una lágrima mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho, su terapeuta dijo que el duelo era un proceso doloroso en el cual pasaría por días buenos y días malos, todo dependía de sus ganas de salir adelante y del buen manejo de sus emociones.

- A veces pienso que Emma te quiere más a ti que a mí.- dijo Jill con una sonrisa- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Jill.- Claire dejó a la niña en su silla y comenzó a poner la mesa- ¿Cómo estás?.

- Te diría que bien, pero sabes que estaría mintiendo.

- Lo sé, yo también estoy nerviosa, hace mucho que no veo a Chris y no tengo idea de cómo esté en este momento.- dijo Claire preocupada.

- El reporte médico dice que recuperó la memoria, aunque no saben si recuerda todo acerca de su vida.- Jill se apoyó contra la encimera y miró por la ventana pensativa - Solo espero que no se haya olvidado de nosotros.

Claire sabía que Jill no estaba pasando por un buen momento, durante meses tuvo que dividir su tiempo entre el trabajo en la agencia y el cuidado de sus hijos, además también se hizo cargo de su cuñada después del accidente que casi le costó la vida, aunado a que por un tiempo no tuvieron noticias de Chris, lo único que sabían era que la misión en Edonia se había salido de control y que él había sufrido de amnesia, cuando la situación no podía ser peor, su superiores le informaron a ella que fue transferida a Washington y que debía presentarse cuanto antes en su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

- Lo importante es que está vivo y que pronto volverá a casa.- dijo Claire tratando de animarla- De no haber sido por el accidente, quizá tú lo habrías encontrado más rápido que la BSAA, en verdad lamento que por mi culpa hayas tenido que dejar de buscarlo.

- No hables así.- dijo Jill en tono firme- Es cierto que Chris me necesitaba, pero había un equipo de hombres buscándolo, en cambio tú, casi mueres en ese accidente, estuviste en coma por dos semanas, no iba a dejarte sola, eres mi mejor amiga y eres parte de mi familia.

- Gracias Jill.- Claire la envolvió en un abrazo- Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

- Ya dejemos de lado la tristeza, hoy es un gran día, por fin Chris volverá después de mucho tiempo y tenemos que celebrarlo.

- ¿A qué hora llega su vuelo?.- inquirió Claire.

- A las diez treinta, será mejor que nos demos prisa.- respondió Jill.

.

.

Sentado a fuera de una de las salas de interrogatorios de a DSO, Leon esperaba paciente a que Helena terminara de dar su última declaración sobre lo ocurrido en Talk Oaks, dio un sorbo a su vaso de café y comenzó a leer el diario que compró esa misma mañana.

Buscó alguna nota que llamara su atención, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de la puerta, molesto, se puso de pie, tiró el café en un cesto de basura y caminó por el pasillo esperando calmar su ansiedad. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Helena y él regresaron de China, pensó que al volver a casa la situación mejoraría, no obstante, la DSO y el Servicio Secreto comenzaron la investigación de los hechos, obligándolos a presentarse a declarar una y otra vez, sin darles la oportunidad de dejar la pesadilla atrás.

La puerta de la sala cinco se abrió, Helena salió con expresión de fastidio y detrás de ella un par de hombres con una carpeta en la mano, Leon se volvió hacia ellos y les hizo una seña, ella caminó hacia donde estaba él y dijo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Helena irritada- Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras.

- ¿Así tratas siempre a tus amigos?- dijo Leon en tono de burla- Esperaba un "Me alegra que estés aquí".

- Perdón.- Helena se llevó la mano a la nuca esperando que le ayudara a aliviar la tensión que sentía- No quise ser grosera, es solo que ya estoy cansada de contarles la misma historia una y otra vez.

- Te entiendo, es por eso que estoy aquí.

- Gracias.- Helena sonrió- ¿Podría al menos invitarte a almorzar?, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme esperado.

- No es necesario, además ya desayuné.

- El intento de café que venden aquí no cuenta como desayuno, vamos, conozco un lugar donde sirven buena comida.

- De acuerdo.

Llegaron a un modesto café del centro de la ciudad, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que había disponibles y enseguida la camarera tomó su orden, mientras esperaban su comida, un silencio incomodo se apoderó de ellos, Leon miró a Helena que jugaba nerviosa con el salero, quería ayudarla de alguna forma o al menos hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

- Parece que por fin van a dejarnos tranquilos.- dijo Helena.

- Eso parece.- dijo él- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que cerraron la investigación?

- Por lo pronto tomarme un descanso, me dieron un par de semanas libres en la agencia.- La camarera se acercó a su mesa y sirvió dos tazas de café- Necesito poner en orden mis ideas y pensé que un viaje podría ayudarme.

- No suena mal.- Leon dio un sorbo a su café- Me alegro por ti.

- Gracias.- Helena le dedicó una sonrisa tímida- ¿Y qué hay de ti?.

- Ya estoy acostumbrado a este trabajo.- dijo Leon de mala gana.

- Hasta los héroes necesitan un descanso.

- Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún héroe, solo intento que algunas tragedias no vuelvan a repetirse.

- ¿Y Ada?, ¿La has vuelto a ver?.

Leon odiaba hablar de su vida privada, sobre todo si se trataba de Ada, aquella mujer había logrado meterse muy por debajo de su piel haciendo que se pusiera nervioso cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

- No.- mintió.

La camarera se acercó con su orden y Leon en el fondo agradeció que la mujer apareciera justo a tiempo.

- Y dime, ¿Cuando tienes pensado viajar?.- preguntó Leon intentando cambiar de tema.

- De hecho mi vuelo sale en unas horas.- Helena comió un bocado de su plato.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte al aeropuerto.

- No es necesario.- dijo Helena apenada- Eres muy amable pero ya te he causado muchas molestias.

- Eres mi amiga, y ya que no voy a saber de ti en dos semanas al menos deja que te lleve al aeropuerto.

Helena bajó la mirada y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, Leon la tomó por la barbilla y dijo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?.

- No es nada.

- Vamos, ¿Dime que pasa?, ¿Acaso dije algo malo?.- dijo Leon intrigado.

- No, al contrario.- dijo Helena con un nudo en la garganta- Es solo que nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres un gran amigo y sabes creo que voy a extrañarte estas dos semanas.

- Puedes llamarme cuando quieras.- Leon le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Gracias.- Helena sonrió- Lo mismo digo, ¿Puedo darte un consejo?.

- Dime.

- Después de perder a mi hermana y de vivir esa horrible pesadilla, me di cuenta de que pasamos mucho tiempo buscando o intentando conseguir cosas que quizá jamás serán para nosotros.- Helena tomó su mano y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa- Tú sabes de quien estoy hablando, lo que quiero decirte es que pienses bien si vale la pena seguir esperando por Ada, eres mi amigo y no me gustaría que terminaras como un hombre solitario el resto de tu vida.

Leon bebió su café irritado por el consejo de Helena, no le gustaba que hablaran de sus asuntos privados, sabía que su intención no era molestarlo, además, había algo de razón en las palabras de ella.

- Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.

- De nada.

- Anda, come tu desayuno, tenemos poco tiempo y no querrás perder tu vuelo.

.

.

Claire estaba de pie junto con Jill la ventana en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado, así que la terminal estaba llena, las personas entraban y salían de las salas de abordaje sin parar, el sonido de los altavoces no logró despertar a la pequeña Emma que dormía en su cochecito mientras que Josh jugaba con sus soldados de juguete en el suelo.

Observó a Jill mirar los aviones llegar a través del cristal, sabía que todos sus sentidos estaban con el hombre que pronto volvería a casa después de varios meses de ausencia, Claire estaba ahí por su hermano pero también por su mejor amiga, se acercó a ella y le dijo.

- Todo va a salir bien Jill.- Claire pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros- Él pronto estará en casa contigo y con los niños, deberías estar feliz.

- El vuelo lleva casi dos horas de retraso.- dijo Jill preocupada- Aún temo que se haya olvidado de nosotros.

- Eso no va a suceder, sabes lo importante que es su familia para él, seguramente se muere por verlos de nuevo.

Jill siguió mirando atenta cada vuelo que llegaba a la pista de aterrizaje, Claire se volvió hacia su sobrino Josh, el pequeño miro a su tía con expresión aburrida, ella se agachó a levantar los juguetes del suelo y entonces el niño dijo.

- ¿Cuándo va a venir papá?.

- Pronto Josh.- respondió Claire.

- Me dijo que jugaría conmigo.- Josh le entregó un soldado de plástico.

- Tú papá siempre cumple lo que promete.- Claire acarició la mejilla del niño y este sonrió- ¿Por qué no me ayudas a guardar tus cosas y vamos a comprar algunos dulces?.

- ¡Sí!.- Josh comenzó a guardar rápidamente los juguetes en su mochila- ¿Tía?.

- Dime.

- Si papá viene, ¿Mamá ya no va a llorar verdad?.- preguntó el niño.

A Claire se le encogió el corazón cuando escuchó la pregunta.

- Ya no Josh, Mamá, Emma, tú y yo vamos a estar felices ya lo verás.

Tomó al niño de la mano y caminaron hacia la cafetería del aeropuerto buscando alguna máquina de dulces, los pasajeros caminaban sin parar por los pasillos, algunos de ellos con prisa, ella no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta que le hizo su sobrino, no tenía idea de lo mal que la estaba pasando Jill, siempre intentaba mostrarse fuerte ante cualquier problema, sin embargo en el fondo sufría en silencio por la ausencia de Chris.

- Deberías aprender un par de cosas de ella y quizá dejarías de vivir en la casa de tu hermano.- se dijo a sí misma molesta.

Llegaron a la cafetería, Claire se acercó al cajero para cambiar algunas monedas, Josh se alejó de su tía sin que esta se diera cuenta, el niño era tan inquieto que no podía estar en un solo lugar, el empleado le dio el dinero y cuando se volvió hacia su sobrino, él ya no estaba en la cafetería, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, rápidamente salió del lugar y comenzó a buscar desesperada a Josh.

.

.

- Te llamaré en cuanto baje del avión, te lo prometo.- dijo Helena envolviendo a Leon en un abrazo.

- Diviértete y nos vemos en dos semanas.

- Tú también tómate un descanso, lo necesitas.

- ¿Tan mal me veo?.- dijo Leon en tono de burla.

Helena caminó por el pasillo para abordar el avión, se volvió hacia él y se despidió con una seña, Leon se dio la vuelta y tomó el camino hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, tal vez se tomaría un par de días y después volvería de nuevo a la agencia, el trabajo le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada, a olvidarse de su soledad por un tiempo, pero había una razón aún más fuerte y esta tenía que ver con una misteriosa mujer.

- Sé hombre y admite que quieres volver a verla.- se dijo irritado.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se encontraron en Berlín, esta vez no solo lo ayudó a salvar el día, después de terminar su misión, Leon volvió a su hotel y la encontró ahí, de pie junto a la ventana, con una sonrisa en los labios, su pulso se aceleraba a medida que se iba a acercando a ella, casi nunca cruzaban palabras y cuando lo hacían solo era para decirse gracias, sin embargo sus cuerpos se expresaban más libremente, sin secretos y sin ataduras, aún recordaba el suave aroma a lilas de su piel, el brillo en sus ojos oscuros por el deseo, las imágenes de Ada tumbada en su cama, tan bella y misteriosa como siempre lo volvían loco, irritado, se obligó a sí mismo a volver a la realidad.

- ¿Qué tiene Ada que no tengan las demás mujeres con las que has salido?.

Mientras intentaba resolver esa pregunta en su mente, tomó el camino a la salida del aeropuerto, de pronto sintió que algo lo golpeó en las piernas, quizá algún pasajero pasó deprisa con su equipaje sin darse cuenta, el lugar estaba abarrotado por la temporada de vacaciones, bajó la mirada y se encontró con un niño pequeño sentado en el suelo que no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Estás bien amigo?.- dijo Leon tomando al niño por la barbilla- ¿Dónde está tu mamá?.

El niño no dejaba de sollozar, Leon intentó tomar en brazos pero el chico le dio una patada en la rodilla.

- Eso duele.- dijo Leon quejándose.

- Mi papá dice que no hable con extraños.

- Tu padre es un hombre listo.- Leon sacó su placa de la DSO y se la mostró al niño- Soy policía, ¿Quieres que ayude a encontrar a tu mamá?.

- Si.- el niño asintió- Se va a enojar mucho.

- No lo creo, yo hablaré con ella.

- ¿De verdad eres policía?.- preguntó el niño asombrado.

- Algo por el estilo.

- Mi papá es soldado.- El niño le entregó un soldado de juguete- Cuando vuelva vamos a jugar al pelotón.

- Eres un chico afortunado- Leon levantó al niño en brazos- Vamos que tu mamá debe estar preocupada.

.

.

-¡Josh!.- gritaba Claire desesperada.

Claire corría desesperada por los pasillos del aeropuerto intentado encontrar a su sobrino, habían pasado solo diez minutos desde que lo perdió de vista en la cafetería, podía pedir ayuda al personal de seguridad de la terminal, pero eso alertaría a Jill y ya tenía suficiente tensión con el regreso de su esposo, ¿Cómo pudo perder de vista a un pequeño de tres años en lugar como ese?, si su hermano se enteraba de esto jamás volvería a dejarla al cuidado de sus hijos, no quería que dejara de confiar en ella, ya había perdido demasiado en los últimos meses que no soportaría un disgusto de Chris, respiró profundo y siguió su búsqueda.

A lo lejos vio a un hombre que le resultó familiar, solo que su rostro lucía con algunos años más y se notaba cansado, de pronto recordó la tragedia de Raccon City y al policía novato que conoció por accidente.

- ¿Leon?.- dijo sorprendida.

Lo vio con un niño en brazos que de inmediato reconoció como su sobrino, caminó deprisa hasta donde estaban ellos y dijo.

- ¡Josh!.

Claire le arrancó al niño de los brazos a Leon y lo apretó contra su pecho.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto?.- dijo Claire entre lágrimas- Me diste un susto de muerte, ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si no te logro encontrar?, tus padres se volverían locos.

- Lo siento.- dijo Josh apenado- Mi amigo me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar a mamá.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre acerca de hablar con extraños?.- lo reprendió Claire.

- Pero es policía.

Claire se volvió hacia Leon que miraba divertido la escena, ella le devolvió una sonrisa y dijo.

- Gracias.

- Parece que siempre nos encontramos en situaciones complicadas.- dijo él con sarcasmo.

- Es verdad, me alegra que hayas sido tú quien lo encontró.- Claire acarició suavemente la cabeza de Josh mientras este se quedaba dormido.

Leon estaba sorprendido de volverse a encontrar con Claire Redfield, hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de ella, lo último que supo fue que se había convertido en activista en Terra Save, una organización no gubernamental que realizaba acciones en contra del bioterrorismo.

- Tu hijo es un chico muy listo.

- ¿Quién?, ¿Josh?, no, él es mi sobrino, en realidad es hijo de mi hermano Chris.

- Ahora entiendo el parecido con él.

- ¿Conociste a mi hermano?.- inquirió Claire sorprendida.

- Es una larga historia.- dijo Leon con tristeza, aún estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido en el ataque en China- ¿Qué te trae por Washington?.

- Llevo algunas semanas viviendo aquí, sabes hay una cafetería aquí en el aeropuerto, me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café por haber encontrado a este pequeño diablillo.

- Me encantaría pero creo lo tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión, parece que el susto dejó agotado a tu sobrino.- dijo Leon mirando al pequeño Josh que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su tía.

- Está bien.

- Toma.- Leon le entregó una tarjeta- Llámame un día de estos, estaré esperando ese café.

- Claro.- Claire metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros- En cuanto tenga tiempo libre yo te llamo, me gustaría charlar contigo y ponernos al día.

- Hasta entonces.- Leon hizo una seña en señal de despedida.

- Adiós.- dijo Claire con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

Leon miró con curiosidad a Claire marcharse hacia la sala de espera, aún la recordaba a la chica impulsiva y valiente que vio por última vez hace nueve años, ahora lucía más delgada, tenía el cabello más corto y se veía un poco cansada, sin embargo cuando la miró a los ojos, estos ya no tenían ese brillo alegre que alguna vez vio en ellos, quizá estaba pasando por un mal momento y quien sabe, a lo mejor necesitaba un amigo con quien hablar, caminó hacia el estacionamiento y buscó su coche, sin duda esperaría la llamada de Claire Redfield con ansias.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_Hola!_

_Antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecer a todos los que leyeron y comentaron la primera entrega de esta historia, una disculpa si no pude responder sus reviews, he andado un poco apurada y apenas tengo tiempo de escribir. Admito que el Cleon no es mi fuerte, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor para que este fic sea del agrado de quien lo lea._

_Mi agradecimiento especial es para mi Beta Reader __**AdrianaSnapeHouse**__: Gracias Ady por tus consejos y por tomarte el tiempo para trabajar conmigo. Este capítulo va dedicado para ti linda, espero te guste :D_

_XOXO _

_Addie Redfield_

_**CAP.2**_

Claire caminó por el amplio pasillo que conducía hacia la sala de espera, el sonido de los altavoces no lograba sacar de su sueño a Josh que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su tía, la gente seguía arribando sin parar al aeropuerto, había filas interminables de pasajeros intentando conseguir boletos de última hora, algunos dormían sobre el frio piso de la sala de espera abrazando su equipaje mientras que otros se despedían de sus seres queridos en las puertas de abordaje.

Ella aún no lograba reponerse del susto que tuvo unos momentos antes cuando perdió a su sobrino de vista, después de la carrera que pegó por toda la terminal buscándolo; todavía tenía la respiración agitada y no podía controlar el ritmo desbocado de sus latidos.

— Intentas volver a ser la misma mujer independiente de antes y ni siquiera eres capaz de cuidar de un niño de tres años —se dijo a si misma molesta

No quería pensar en lo que hubiera hecho su hermano en caso de no haber hallado a Josh, después de mover cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarlo, la llamaría irresponsable y jamás volvería a confiar en ella. La sola idea de perder el cariño de Chris le provocaba un nudo en el estómago, tuvo suerte de que Leon estuviera cerca y cuidara del pequeño.

_Parece que siempre nos encontramos en situaciones complicadas. _

Claire sonrió al recordar su encuentro con Leon, hacía casi nueve años de la última vez que se vieron. A pesar de que ya no era el mismo chico que conoció en Raccon City mientras buscaba a su hermano en medio de la tragedia; aún tenía ese aire inocente que lo caracterizaba, sus rasgos eran más duros y sus ojos azules reflejaban una aguda inteligencia. Sin duda los años le habían hecho justicia, dejando de lado al joven novato y dando paso al apuesto agente del gobierno.

Se detuvo por un momento sorprendida del rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos…

¿Desde cuándo creía que Leon era apuesto? Era un hombre muy atractivo sin duda y cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas se daría cuenta de ello, aún podía sentir su mirada peligrosa posarse sobre ella, estudiándola con curiosidad, la suavidad de sus manos cuando las estrechó en señal de despedida, pero sobre todo, la suave nota de su voz al pronunciar su nombre y que la hizo estremecerse por un instante. De pronto un pequeño hormigueo la recorrió y de inmediato se obligó a si misma a volver a la realidad.

—"_Quizá solo fue la emoción del reencuentro, no es para tanto" —_pensó, estrechando a Josh con fuerza mientras se abría paso entre la multitud.

.

.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?.- dijo Jill preocupada.

— Había mucha gente en la cafetería —Claire mintió—Pero tranquila, ya estamos aquí, ¿Has sabido algo del vuelo de Chris

— Llegó hace apenas unos minutos —Jill se abrazó a sí misma y miró hacia el techo—. ¡Demonios, estoy tan nerviosa!

Claire acostó a Josh en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, se acercó a Jill y la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Todo va a salir bien— Claire frotó cariñosamente su espalda—. No estás sola, juntas ayudaremos a mi hermano, ¿De acuerdo?

Jill asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Claire ocultó su nerviosismo detrás de su cálida sonrisa, tampoco tenía idea de en qué estado volvería su hermano; si tendría alguna herida grave o sobre todo si podría recordar a su familia, cualquiera que fuera el caso, ella estaría ahí para apoyar a su cuñada y ayudar a Chris a recuperarse.

El ruido de unos fuertes pasos obligó a ambas mujeres a separarse y mirar hacia la puerta de sala de espera. Con paso firme y sosteniendo una vieja mochila de lona, Chris Redfield se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas que no dejaban de mirarlo con asombro. Claire apretó su bolso e intentó alejarse por un momento para darles un poco de intimidad, sin embargo, Jill la tomó del brazo con fuerza obligándola a quedarse junto a ella.

Chris se detuvo frente a Jill y la miró a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable, Claire rogaba en silencio que su hermano pudiera recordar a su esposa, ella no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que él había cambiado; tenía el cabello más corto, sus facciones lucían un poco más marcadas debido a que había perdido peso, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla y llevaba la mano izquierda vendada.

La tensión entre Chris y Jill era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, conforme pasaban los minutos, ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada, ella se mantuvo firme a pesar de sus miedos, la admiración de Claire hacia la mujer de su hermano creció aún más después de presenciar esa escena, no le quedó ninguna duda del gran amor que sentía por él. Fueron meses de una dolorosa espera que parecía que por fin terminarían con aquel reencuentro.

Jill bajó la vista al suelo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, Claire sintió un una punzada de dolor en el pecho y de inmediato intentó acercarse a ella para consolarla pero para su sorpresa, Chris dejó su mochila sobre el suelo, tomó a su esposa por la barbilla y le dijo.

— ¿No te alegra que haya vuelto?

—Creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros— dijo Jill en tono triste.

— Eso nunca— Chris la envolvió en un abrazo.

— ¡Dios, te eché tanto de menos!— Jill rompió en llanto—. Tenía tanto miedo de que no volvieras a casa.

Chris bajó la vista hacia Jill y tomó sus labios en un beso profundo e intenso, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le demostró sin palabras el gran amor que le guardaba. Claire se alejó de ellos y no pudo evitar llorar de alegría: por fin su hermano había vuelto con su familia.

Claire comenzó a recoger los juguetes del suelo. Al menos un miembro de la familia Redfield iba a tener un final feliz, pensó. Fue guardando uno a uno los pequeños soldados de plástico que estaban esparcidos por toda la sala; sabía que su felicidad duraría poco, aún faltaba contarle a Chris todo acerca del accidente; no tenía idea de cómo tomaría la noticia y no quería pensar en ello todavía, buscaría el momento adecuado y hablaría con él, sacudió la cabeza mientras su hermano se puso junto a ella y metió el resto de los muñecos en la bolsa.

— Todavía no he podido lograr que Josh guarde sus juguetes después de jugar.

— Es sólo un niño de tres años —dijo Claire en tono maternal mientras miraba al niño dormir en el asiento de la sala de espera—. Además recuerdo que tú no eras muy ordenado que digamos, no cabe duda que es tu hijo.

— Es verdad, en cambio Emma —Chris dirigió su mirada al cochecito de bebé donde dormía plácidamente su hija—. Cada día que pasa se parece más a su madre.

— Es una bebé hermosa.

— ¿Y tú no echaste de menos a tu hermano mayor?

— Claro que sí, tonto —Claire envolvió a Chris en un abrazo—. Estoy tan feliz de que estés de vuelta en casa.

Chris se alejó un momento de ella, tomó uno de sus mechones y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja.

—Tu cabello… era más largo.

—Quería cambiar de estilo, no es para tanto — ella mintió nerviosa.

— No es verdad— dijo Chris en tono serio—. Sé cuándo estás mintiendo y sabes que odio que me ocultes la verdad.

Claire tragó saliva. Sabía que mentir no era una opción cuando se trataba de su hermano.

— Me atrapaste— Claire suspiró resignada—. ¿Te parece si hablamos después de la cena?, hay algo que debo contarte.

—Está bien.

Chris levantó su mochila del suelo y tomó al pequeño Josh en brazos mientras Jill empujaba el cochecito de Emma con una sonrisa en los labios. Claire por su parte caminó tras ellos un guardando un poco de distancia, no quería arruinar la hermosa postal familiar que tenía frente a ella. Aún faltaba mucho para la cena, así que todavía tenía tiempo para reunir valor y contarle a su hermano todo acerca del accidente que casi le costó la vida.

.

.

Leon entró a su habitación luego de una agotadora jornada de trabajo. Después de acompañar a Helena al aeropuerto, volvió a la agencia a preparar el informe de su última misión; no estaba de humor para soportar a sus superiores durante la reunión de los lunes, pero tampoco se sentía con ánimo de volver a la fría soledad de su apartamento y pasar el resto del día sin hacer nada.

Se tumbó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos por un momento. Las imágenes de aquellas horribles criaturas persiguiéndolo aparecieron en su mente; aún podía sentir el aroma nauseabundo a muerte y destrucción invadir sus sentidos. No había sido una misión fácil; a pesar de que pudo recuperar las muestras robadas por los rebeldes, la población de aquel pequeño pueblo al sur de Alemania no tuvo la misma suerte. Tomó el control remoto que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y encendió la televisión. Una mujer vestida con una minifalda negra y una blusa de seda con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación apareció en la pantalla anunciando el pronóstico del clima, a Leon no le interesaba saber si llovería al día siguiente o si caería una nevada, sólo deseaba que la estridente voz de aquella presentadora le ayudara a ahuyentar un poco el recuerdo de los gritos de dolor de la gente, que sonaban como un eco intermitente en su cabeza.

Un pequeño dolor en el estómago le recordó que apenas si había comido en todo el día. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Antes de abrir la nevera una nota pegada en la puerta, escrita en papel amarillo y con letra de mujer llamó su atención.

_Antes de que ordenes esa basura a la que llamas comida, revisa bien los armarios y el refrigerador. Te dejé suficiente para un par de semanas. La cena está adentro, no creo que sea necesario que te explique cómo debes usar el horno._

_Helena._

_P.D. No hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy en casa y mantén tu trasero a salvo hasta que vuelva ¿de acuerdo?_

— Fuerte y claro, señora —dijo Leon esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

Sacó la cena de la nevera y la metió al horno. Se apoyó en la encimera leyendo de nuevo el trozo de papel que dejó escrito Helena antes de partir. Era la primera vez en sus treinta y seis años que compartía el piso con una mujer; lo curioso de la situación es que ésta no tenía ningún interés en él como hombre. Ella lo dejó muy claro desde el primer día que llegó a su apartamento. Nunca fueron pareja; sólo eran un par de amigos que se cuidaban el uno al otro y pagaban las cuentas por igual al final del mes.

Leon siempre se sintió cómodo con su vida de lobo solitario; sin compromisos ni obligación de algún tipo con otra persona, sin embargo con Helena hizo una excepción. Después de la muerte de su hermana, ella perdió el rumbo; estuvo a punto de perder su empleo y bebía casi todas las noches. Una noche decidió visitarla sin avisar y la encontró tumbada en el sofá, sosteniendo en una mano una botella de vodka y en la otra una foto de su hermana. No quería dejarla sola en ese estado; a pesar de que la conocía muy poco, sentía afecto por aquella agente del gobierno que tuvo la mala fortuna de vivir esa terrible pesadilla. Así que sin pensarlo, hizo las maletas y la llevó a vivir con él sin consultárselo.

No fue la mejor decisión al principio; su ex compañera estaba pasando por un mal momento, así que la convivencia los primeros días fue un verdadero infierno. Helena se negaba a salir de la cama y pasó varios días sin comer a causa de su depresión, no obstante, Leon comprendió que ella no necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara todo el tiempo sino un amigo que la escuchara y la hiciera sentirse reconfortada.

El horno lanzó un fuerte pitido sacándolo de sus pensamientos e indicándole que la cena estaba lista. Puso la comida caliente sobre la mesa, sacó una cerveza helada de la nevera y se dispuso a comer lo que Helena le había preparado.

Mientras comía recordó su encuentro con Claire Redfield en el aeropuerto. Habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que se vieron durante el ataque en Harvardville. En aquella ocasión apenas pudieron cruzar palabra y aunque prometieron mantenerse en contacto; cada quien siguió su camino. La mujer que vio esa mañana era muy distinta a la chica de sangre valiente que conoció en medio de la tragedia de Raccon City; de no haber sido porque lo llamó por su nombre, jamás la hubiese reconocido. A pesar de que ella sonreía en ese momento; la tristeza en sus ojos era evidente y su voz apagada revelaba que algo la aquejaba.

— ¿Qué ocurrió contigo Claire?... —murmuró Leon.

Quizá los años la habían cambiado, incluso él ya no era el mismo muchacho idealista que creía que podía cambiar al mundo convirtiéndose en policía. Dio un trago largo a su cerveza, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y miró al techo pensativo. Hace quince años era tan sólo un novato con un puñado de sueños en el bolsillo y una vida normal, ahora, era uno de los mejores agentes del gobierno tratando de evitar más tragedias como la de aquella noche de septiembre en Raccon.

Leon pensó que tal vez Claire estaba tan cansada como él de jugar a ser el héroe e intentar salvar al mundo. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, la averiguaría pronto; no esperaría a que ella lo llamara, se cobraría un par de favores y conseguiría su número de teléfono. Definitivamente, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Tomó un bocado de su plato y sonrió al saborear la pasta bañada en salsa de tomate y queso italiano. No tenía idea de cómo sobreviviría dos semanas sin las cenas preparadas por su compañera de piso.

— Definitivamente voy a echarte de menos, Harper.

.

.

Sentada en el sillón del porche y con su ordenador portátil en el regazo, Claire revisaba los planes de trabajo del personal que estaba a su cargo en Terra Save. Mudarse a una nueva ciudad no fue tan malo después de todo, al menos laboralmente hablando; sus nuevos superiores quedaron impresionados de sus logros como activista y decidieron ascenderla a jefa de operaciones en la sede en Washington. Ella prefería ayudar directamente a las víctimas que pasar horas detrás de un escritorio respondiendo llamadas o en reuniones a las que no llegaban a ningún acuerdo, sin embargo, con ese nuevo puesto y con más recursos a su alcance, tendría la oportunidad de ayudar a más personas a superar las secuelas que el bioterrorismo dejó en sus vidas.

El aire era fresco por la ligera llovizna que caía sobre la ciudad en ese momento. Las pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban por las copas de los árboles y los helechos del jardín. Claire dejó de lado su ordenador, cerró los ojos y se deleitó con el dulce aroma de la lluvia…

—_Nate, ¿Estás seguro que podemos quedarnos aquí? —dijo Claire mirando el interior de la vieja cabaña—. Los dueños pueden llegar en cualquier momento._

—_Nadie vendrá, al menos no por esta noche —Nate aseguró la puerta con un tablón de madera y encendió una de las lámparas de aceite que estaban sobre la mesa—Intentaré encender la chimenea, tú busca si hay algo seco con qué cubrirnos._

_Las únicas luces que iluminaban la cabaña eran la de la lámpara de aceite que Nate dejó sobre el suelo y los truenos que atravesaban el cielo con toda su fuerza. Claire sabía que había sido una mala idea salir a escalar a las montañas ese día. Debió hacerle caso a esa voz en su interior que le dijo que no salieran del hotel, no obstante, era el cumpleaños de su novio y no quiso arruinarle el viaje. Ahora estaban atrapados en medio de una tormenta que parecía que no cedería, al menos por un largo tiempo._

_Claire atravesó el pasillo en medio de la penumbra. Apoyando su mano en la pared, fue guiándose por su sentido del tacto hasta que por fin sintió el frio metal del pomo de una puerta. Sin pensarlo, giró la manija y entró a la habitación. Por la pequeña cama de madera blanca con detalles infantiles y la caja de juguetes que estaba en una esquina junto a una de las ventanas, supo que un niño era el dueño de aquel dormitorio. _

_Se sintió un poco culpable de tener que tomar sin permiso las cosas de un pequeño, pero el frio que sentía en ese momento le calaba hasta los huesos y era más fuerte que su juicio moral. Tomó algunas cobijas del armario y volvió a la sala de espera donde Nate aguardaba sentado frente a la chimenea frotándose las manos frente al fuego._

—_Espero y esto sea suficiente. —Claire le entregó las cobijas y Nate de inmediato comenzó a extenderlas por el suelo de madera._

—_Esto servirá —Nate extendió la mano invitando a Claire a sentarse frente al fuego— Ven aquí princesa._

_Claire se sentó junto a Nate y éste pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo a él. _

—_Estás temblando —dijo Nate frotándole los brazos._

—_Te dije que era una mala idea salir a escalar hoy —dijo Claire molesta—. Revisé el pronóstico del tiempo en mi móvil esta mañana, ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?_

—_Sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños y he estado planeando este viaje desde hace mucho tiempo —Nate posó su mirada sobre el fuego—. Lamento que te haya hecho pasar un mal momento. Es sólo que no quería celebrar este día con nadie más. _

_Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadir a Claire. Se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada. Su deber era hacer que Nate pasara un feliz cumpleaños, no hacerlo sentirse mal por algo de lo cual no era responsable. Él era su novio y el hombre que amaba. _

—_Lo siento —Claire se disculpó bajando la mirada al suelo—. Se supone que debería preocuparme porque tú seas feliz este día, no portarme como una bruja._

—_Sabes que no podría enojarme contigo —Nate la tomó por la babilla y la miró a los ojos—. No sólo quiero que me hagas feliz hoy, sino el resto de mi vida. Te amo mi diosa de fuego. _

_Él se adueñó de su boca con dulzura. Claire cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la suave caricia de aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Se sentía afortunada de haber conocido a un hombre como Nate Bennett. La vida le había enseñado a dejar de creer en cuentos de hadas y en finales felices, sin embargo, cada día que pasaba con aquel apuesto doctor parecía sacado de alguna novela romántica. _

_De pronto sintió un ligero temblor que la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Debía detenerse, sin embargo, el sabor de aquel beso urgente y apasionado la tenía embriagada. Ella se alejó por un momento y dijo: —Yo también te amo._

_Claire miró a Nate a los ojos y vio que él también estaba experimentando lo mismo. _

—_Claire… yo…_

_Ella posó un dedo sobre sus labios, evitando que siguiera hablando._

—_No digas nada… —dijo Claire con voz ronca. _

—_Te deseo Claire, más que nada en este mundo— Nate admitió._

_Claire sintió que su sangre se convirtió en fuego líquido al escuchar esas palabras. Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando contener sus deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos y suplicarle que la hiciera suya._

_Los truenos habían cedido, no obstante, aún seguía lloviendo con fuerza afuera de la cabaña. Los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse en la habitación eran el dulce crepitar de la leña y el ritmo de los latidos de los jóvenes amantes. _

_Nate alzó la mirada y la posó sobre su Diosa de Fuego con deseo. Claire se sintió un poco intimidada por el mensaje que vio en los ojos de su amado, sin embargo, dejó de lado la razón y su cuerpo comenzó a hablar por ella. Esa noche los dos se convertirían en uno solo y nada se interpondría entre ellos._

_Ella se despojó de su blusa y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora. Nate tomó el gesto como una invitación e hizo lo mismo con su camiseta y sus pantalones cortos. Claire se acercó a él y acarició la suave piel de su torso, quedó fascinada al sentir como sus músculos se flexionaban bajo sus manos. _

—_Ven aquí —Nate extendió la mano invitándola a tumbarse junto a él._

_Claire se tumbó en suelo y Nate se colocó sobre__ella. _

—_No sabes cuánto he deseado que llegara este momento —dijo Nate con voz ronca._

—_Yo también. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, en aquel campamento de refugiados en Sudáfrica —dijo Claire en tono inocente, bajando sus manos hacia su estómago._

—_Cuando entraste a las duchas de hombres por accidente —Nate tomó uno de sus mechones rojos y comenzó a jugar con él—. Te pusiste roja y me lanzaste una pastilla de jabón a la cara. Lo más extraño es que no te moviste de ahí a pesar de que estaba desnudo enfrente de ti._

—_Tu cuerpo… lucía tan hermoso bajo el agua… simplemente no podía dejar de verlo —admitió Claire sonrojándose por su confesión._

— _Yo también te vi… desnuda —Nate esbozó una sonrisa divertida—. Esa noche, salí de mi tienda y te vi caminar hacia el río. Te seguí y me escondí tras un arbusto… Dios, eras tan hermosa; con la luna iluminando tu piel de porcelana y tu cabello luciendo como una cascada de fuego vivo sobre tus hombros._

_Nate trazó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta detenerse en uno de sus pechos y tomó con su boca uno de los erguidos pezones. Claire soltó un gemido de placer y se arqueó bajo su cuerpo. _

—_Nate…_

_Él tomó su boca en un beso al tiempo que comenzaba a bajar sus manos y abrirse paso entre sus delicados pliegues. Claire dio un respingo cuando sintió que un frio dedo se introdujo en ella. Lentamente, Nate comenzó a moverlo, torturándola suave y deliciosamente. Ella se abrió como una flor y se movió al ritmo de su toque. _

_Nunca antes un hombre la había acariciado de esa forma tan íntima y sensual, su corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado, una pequeña llama se encendió en su interior y amenazaba con convertirse en un incendio. Claire deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Nate al tiempo que esparcía una lluvia de besos por su cuello, él soltó un gemido y aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias. Ella sintió una fuerte tensión en su vientre, como si un volcán estuviera a punto de estallar._

—_Déjate ir, mi Diosa... —susurró Nate._

_Claire soltó un pequeño grito y su cuerpo convulsionó ante la fuerza de su propia liberación. _

— _¡Santo cielo!, eso fue increíble… —Claire apenas pudo decir._

—_Me alegra escuchar eso._

— _Ahora es mi turno —dijo Claire._

_Claire se tumbó encima de él guiándolo con una mano hacia su interior. Ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su poderosa virilidad se abría paso dentro de su ser. Nate la sujetó por las caderas y con un movimiento comenzó la antigua danza de los amantes._

_Nate miraba embelesado a su Diosa de fuego; su cabello rojo bañado por la suave luz de la chimenea parecía un río de lava ardiente bajando por una ladera, sus pechos redondeados y erguidos eran tan tentadores como una fruta prohibida. _

— _Eres tan suave y tan cálida a la vez, jamás me cansaré de amarte…—dijo Nate enfebrecido de placer._

— _Si, Nate… —susurró Claire arqueando su cuerpo y apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante—. No te detengas…_

— _Eso nunca —Nate aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas—. Esto apenas comienza._

_Nate la tomó entre sus brazos y se dio vuelta quedando encima de ella. Claire lo abrazó con las piernas y él comenzó a embestirla con más intensidad. Los truenos volvieron a caer sobre las montañas pero su fuerza era menor comparada con la tormenta que se desataba dentro de la cabaña. Cada gemido, cada grito de placer era un canto de sirenas dentro de la tempestad. _

_Dos cuerpos, dos almas entregándose sin reservas. Un hombre y una mujer cometiendo el más antiguo de los pecados. Claire se aferró a los hombros de su amante ansiando que la llenara más con su hombría. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Nate se dejó llevar y arremetió con fuerza en su interior arrancando de su boca un grito ahogado. Ella lo aceptó gustosa y de pronto sintió que una fuerza desbordante dentro de su ser amenazaba con hacerla estallar._

— _¡Nate!...—gritó Claire extasiada._

_Con un último movimiento, Nate se enterró en ella y gritó su nombre al tiempo que sentía como su miembro era abrazado por el poderoso clímax de su amada._

_Claire se apoyó sobre el pecho de Nate mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Era la primera vez que hacía el amor con el hombre que amaba. Se volvió hacia él y este la miraba con ternura._

— _¿Estás bien? —preguntó él acariciándole la mejilla._

— _De maravilla —respondió Claire esbozando una sonrisa—. No estuvo mal para ser la primera vez._

—_Fue mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo Nate cubriendo sus cuerpos con una manta._

— _Por cierto, lo había olvidado —Claire se puso encima de él y depositó un breve beso en sus labios—. Feliz cumpleaños._

—_Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado en toda mi vida —dijo él al tiempo que estrechaba a Claire entre sus brazos…_

—Claire… Despierta… —dijo Chris mirando a su hermana tumbada sobre el sillón del porche.

Claire abrió los ojos somnolienta y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano con una expresión de preocupación, sosteniendo dos tazas de té.

—"_Así que todo fue un sueño" —_pensó Claire con tristeza.

— Te traje algo —Chris le entregó una taza de té y se sentó junto a ella.

— Gracias.

La lluvia había cesado, no obstante el cielo nocturno aún seguía nublado. Podía escucharse el canto de los grillos y el sonido de las hojas que eran arrasadas por el viento de la noche. Claire bebió de su taza de té, conteniendo una lágrima que amenazaba con salir. Pensar en Nate aún la hacía sentirse mal; su recuerdo le dolía en el alma y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Se volvió hacia su hermano y éste miraba el jardín con expresión seria. Sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar con él acerca del accidente. Pensó que tal vez podría omitir algunos detalles para no preocuparlo; suficiente tenía ya con lo de su última misión, sin embargo, Chris era su única familia y si él le ocultara la verdad de algo tan importante, simplemente ella no lo toleraría.

— ¿Cómo está el doctor sabelotodo? —Preguntó Chris intentando romper el silencio que había entre ellos—. Creí que se mudaría contigo a Washington.

Claire tragó saliva con dificultad. Había llegado el momento de contarle a Chris la verdad. Se acomodó en el sillón y sin levantar la mirada dijo: —Él no vendrá.

— ¿Rompió su compromiso contigo? —dijo Chris sorprendido—. Le advertí muy claramente que si te rompía el corazón, yo me encargaría personalmente de partirle la cara.

— No es lo que piensas.

— No entiendo —dijo Chris confundido.

—Chris — dijo Claire con un nudo en la garganta—. Nate…murió…

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral entre los dos hermanos. Claire respiró hondo y justo antes de seguir con su historia, Chris la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

— Hubo un accidente, justo unos días después de que partieras a Edonia —dijo Claire en tono serio—. Fuimos a una fiesta de la universidad donde él trabajaba; íbamos a celebrar la llegada del año nuevo. Fue en un lujoso hotel a las afueras de Nueva York. Las cosas marchaban bien, Nate recibió un reconocimiento por su trabajo como activista y yo estaba feliz por su logro, pero al volver a la ciudad; un conductor ebrio nos embistió en la carretera, arrojándonos hacia una ladera.

— ¡Santo Dios! —exclamó Chris asombrado.

— Recuerdo que sentí como si algo me partiera en dos la cabeza y después todo se volvió negro —Claire aún podía sentir aquel terrible dolor en sus pesadillas. Tenía muy pocos recuerdos del momento del accidente debido al fuerte golpe que sufrió.

Chris la tomó de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa. Sabía que no era fácil para su hermana hablar de un momento tan doloroso.

— Soy tu hermano mayor y sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

— Lo sé —Claire apretó su mano— Es solo que no recuerdo muchas cosas. Jill me contó que estuve a punto de morir. Tenía un trozo de metal incrustado en la cabeza y tuvieron que operarme de emergencia.

— Eso explica que ahora uses el cabello tan corto.

— Después de la cirugía estuve en coma por dos semanas. Jill cuidó de mi todo ese tiempo y creo que aún lo sigue haciendo —dijo Claire esbozando una sonrisa forzada. El sólo pensar en su amiga cuidando de ella en una fría habitación de hospital, sin dormir, con un niño pequeño y un bebé en camino, le partía el corazón.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Nate?

— Murió antes de llegar al hospital —dijo Claire con voz quebrada—. Cuando desperté, el médico me dio la noticia. Creí que todo era un mal sueño, pero Jill me dijo que era verdad.

Claire rompió en llanto y Chris la envolvió en un abrazo. Más que su hermano mayor, era como el padre que nunca tuvo. En aquel momento, cuando recibió la terrible noticia, deseó que él estuviera a su lado, tomándola de la mano y susurrándole palabras de aliento.

— Tranquila… yo estoy aquí contigo —dijo Chris mientras le acariciaba la nuca para tranquilizarla.

— Yo lo amaba.

— Lo sé, es una pena que muriera cuando tenían tantos planes juntos —dijo Chris con tristeza—. Yo debí estar a tu lado, cuidando de ti.

— Los accidentes pasan, además, muchas personas dependían de ti en aquel momento —dijo Claire limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi familia? —Chris apretó los puños furioso—. ¿Quién cuida de ustedes?, no estuve el día en que Emma nació ni cuando Josh dio sus primeros pasos, y tú, casi mueres en un accidente. Debí renunciar a todo cuando tuve oportunidad. Ahora ya es tarde.

— No te castigues. Tus hijos y tu esposa te aman, además entienden lo importante que es tu trabajo salvando vidas—dijo Claire acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Sabías que Josh le dice a todo el mundo que su papá es un soldado y que quiere ser como él cuando sea grande?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Chris sonrió al escuchar que su hijo lo admiraba.

— Si, ese niño va a aprender a usar un arma mucho antes de que comience a ir al colegio —dijo Claire intentando animar a su hermano—. Ellos están bien, son más fuertes de lo que crees.

— ¿Y tú?, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Chris.

Claire se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el barandal del porche. Pensativa, miró al cielo. Algunas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento a pesar de que éste estaba cubierto por densas nubes negras.

— No respondiste mi pregunta —dijo Chris poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

— Estoy bien —Claire mintió—. Desde el accidente, Jill no dejó que volviera a mi apartamento. Mi terapeuta dijo que aún no estoy lista para vivir sola, así que llevo algunos meses viviendo con ellos; espero no te importe.

— Al contrario. Yo habría hecho lo mismo que Jill.

— Eres afortunado. Jill es una gran mujer, cuidó de todos nosotros y jamás la vi quejarse de ello.

— Lo sé. Ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida —dijo Chris jugando con la medalla de oro que colgaba de su cuello. Era un regalo que Jill le dio el día de su boda.

Claire se acercó a su hermano y le dio un ligero golpe con el codo.

—En lugar de estar aquí conmigo, pasando frío, deberías estar con ella... tú sabes…recuperando el tiempo perdido.

A Chris se le subieron los colores al rostro. Claire soltó una risita burlona al ver que su hermano se sonrojó con el comentario.

— Ya echaba de menos tus burlas hermanita —dijo Chris revolviéndole el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— Y yo te extrañé a ti, tonto —Claire lo estrechó en sus brazos y contuvo las ganas de llorar—. Pero anda, ve a verla. Ya ha esperado mucho por ti.

Chris le dio un beso de buenas noches a Claire y entró a la casa. Ella se sentó en las escaleras del porche y se deleitó con la fresca brisa de la noche. Quizá el dolor no se había ido del todo, sin embargo, el que su hermano volviera a su vida y estuviera cerca la hacía sentirse más segura y en paz.


End file.
